


Dreams of the Night

by Widow_Spyder



Series: The times you were here; with me [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Tickling, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Des's guide on how to make John feel better after a nightmare. Even if he doesn't know it.





	Dreams of the Night

Des had to admit, sleeping with _the_ John Constantine had its perks. He felt more alive when he was with him then when he was not. John was different than the other people he had dated. John wasn’t intimidated by the usual things people would be intimated of. He wasn’t afraid to get rough or tell him how he felt about Des. John was accommodating; a probable surviving skill he must have learned while growing up. If he thought Des was uncomfortable, then John would stop and apologize. It was nice - No scratch that. It was wonderful. But, of course, being with the exorcist also came with some baggage. 

John had told him of the things he did and saw; things that would make ordinary people shake with fear. But John was strong, he had no doubt about that. It was one of the reasons, Des had fallen for him so hard. He knew it was difficult for John to reveal his past to him; the evidence clear on his face when he finished his story. He figured out, pretty quickly, what John was afraid of. What he was like behind the wall of his not-so-caring facade. John was sensitive, in more ways than one, and Des did his best to assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he wasn’t going to use John’s past as an excuse to abandon him because, in full honesty, he loved being with him; past or not. 

But every now and then, something had to crack. Something had to break through that tough wall and make it to the surface. A message that John couldn’t fight everything by himself. A cry for help. 

Which was what woke Des up so early in the morning. A kick to his hip and a high pitched wail immediately roused him from sleep. It took him a minute to rid the haziness from his brain. When he did, he looked over to the right to see his boyfriend clutching a pillow like his life depended on it. The rays of moonlight shined through the window, giving Des enough light to see what was wrong. 

John was having a nightmare. A pretty bad one too. He had kicked his half of the comforter all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants, which exposed his skin to the cold night air in the process. Even though it was a pretty chilly, sweat was beaded across his forehead, and his eyes were tightly shut as labored breaths came out. 

His old sex pistols shirt hung loosely around him, which made Des worried the man was losing weight. He made a mental note to cook a big breakfast in the morning and make him eat it. 

He was snapped out of his observations when John practically convulsed across the bed, a low whimper escaping his mouth. Then he was back to trembling and breathing hard. 

He couldn’t take it. A soon as John turned his body to the opposite side of facing him, Des moved his arm under John’s neck and wrapped his other arm around his waist. He started stroking John’s damp hair as he enveloped the smaller man’s body with his. 

“Shh Johnny, it’s ok.” Des consoled. His face was pressed against John’s neck next to his ear, where he placed soft kisses wherever he could reach. To Des’s relief, John slowly stopped shaking, and his breathing finally evened out. He was pressing light kisses to the area behind John’s ear -- one of his favorite places for Des to kiss -- when John softly moaned and opened his eyes. 

“Wh - Wha’s goin on, luv?” John asked, his voice hoarse and lined with sleep.

“Nothing, just admiring you.” Des soothed as he continued kissing down John’s neck. He didn’t want to bring up the nightmare in case John had forgotten or would get upset about it which was the last thing Des wanted at 1 in the morning. 

“Don’ see why I d’serve it but alright,” John said as he nuzzled into Des’s hug. 

There it was. Not even awake for a whole minute and that self-deprecating attitude was back. No way Des was going to let this slide; not after that nightmare. So he slid his hand under John’s shirt and gently placed it on John’s ribs, making him take a sharp breath and lean further back into Des. Effectively trapping himself between Des’s chest and fingers in the process.

“What’re you-”

“Here’s how this is going to work Johnny,” Des whispered into John’s ear, making the warlock shiver.

“Admit, you were wrong and agree with me that you do in fact deserve admiration from your boyfriend, or continue your stubbornness and pay the price,” Des said, making feather-light touches over John’s sternum and ribs. This caused John to immediately turn his head into the pillow to drown any noise that would come out.

Under no circumstance would John ever admit that he was sensitive like this. No way would he ever admit to anyone that a couple of strokes on his ribs, or hips, or knees, would send him into literal hysterics. It was humiliating how quickly it made him a laughing mess. No one was even supposed to know about it, but Des.. Sweet and wonderful Des, found out accidentally when they were first moving into their new apartment.

They had spent the entire day trying to move some heavy boxes filled to the brim with books from a truck into their new living room. Needless to say, John was pretty sore afterward, and Des had offered to massage him so that he could relax. He couldn’t even remember how fast things had escalated. One minute they were both sitting on the floor with Des behind him, rubbing his shoulders. The next minute, Des was in front of John, slowly kissing him and running his hands up his ribs under his shirt. Suddenly John was lying on the floor with Des on top of him. His arms pinned above his head keeping him immobile as Des trailed his fingers up and down John’s chest, slowly finding out where it tickled the most. The touches weren’t rough though, they were more teasing which somehow made John laugh even more. 

And that’s exactly what Des was doing now. Just extremely light strokes on his stomach that made him whimper and writhe in the little space he had to move. Muffled chuckling emanated through the pillow as John tried his hardest not to give Des the satisfaction of hearing him laugh.

“Hmm? Anything you want to say, Johnny?” Des asked, stopping his hand for a minute so John could have a chance to breathe and talk.

John just shook his head. He knew if he were to move his head up from the pillow then Des would attack again and make him blow his cool cover that was slowly falling apart. Des wasn’t as innocent as his outside appearance showed. No, on the inside Des, was less innocent and a lot more, put together? In control?

It’s like, Des knows exactly what to do in each situation, no matter what’s going on or how absurd it is. John learned that the first night they were together. One moment, he was the one on top, but after a smug grin and a series of expertise moves that John would like to note for records, was very strategic, he was the one on bottom with Des on top. Which was precisely how he ended up in the situation when they moved in. It was easy to underestimate Des which is how John always ended up surprised when he would suddenly take control. He couldn’t deny the fact that Des was very different from all his other bedmates. Instead of feeling like he had to break off in a one night stand, John was adamant to stay with Des. Possibly forever. Des had layers, and John liked that part of him because John has layers too. For once, he actually felt like he belonged -- like he was finally being allowed to love. 

John’s luck was finally coming to light as he worked harder and harder for their relationship as the months went by; he wasn’t about to let Des go that easily. Yet, his luck wouldn’t pay out tonight as Des started to go from light strokes to wiggling his fingers wherever he could. Which made it extremely hard to contain the bubbling laughter that was slowly building inside the warlocks throat. Not even the pillow would be able to muffle the noises threatening to burst out.

“Nothing?” Des asked, his breath hot against John’s neck. God, if it weren’t for Des’ crafty fingers, John would’ve turned this entire thing around and showed Des the real meaning of teasing. But he couldn’t. John was quickly losing his strength as hints of laughter burst through the pillow. He was going to go insane. 

“Hmm..” Des hummed into his ear as he slowly stopped his ticklish onslaught. John was grateful. He could catch some of his breath as it was hard to breath when your face is smashed into a pillow. But, Des’s hand was still touching John’s stomach which made his muscles twitch with anticipation. 

Then Des was rubbing his palm over John’s stomach and chest. It felt nice. Not as ticklish as his fingers. Des shifted and moved his other hand under his shirt, and suddenly there were two hands on his bare skin. They were running all over as if they were looking for something. 

They found it. When Des’s left hand smoothed over the indents of John’s lowest ribs, near his side, John’s body involuntarily jumped. Des kept his hand there as his right hand went over to the skin above John’s sweatpants just underneath his bellybutton. His shirt had ridden up which gave him good access as well. 

“There we go... Now. This is your last chance, Johnny boy. Say you deserve my admiration or I’ll send you into hysterics.” Des declared. John knew what he was doing. As previously discovered by Des, the two spots where his hands were now were some of John’s most sensitive areas. He had no idea why but he couldn’t dwell on that thought now. If Des tickled him in these areas, he would die. He would see hell faster than he expected. He could admit what Des wanted him to admit, but this was so much more than that. He kind of liked it when Des would give him this kind of attention. Maybe because he never got attention as a kid so he’s taking what he can get now. 

He must have been taking too long to answer when Des suddenly started moving again. He used his right hand to make soft, light touches on his skin; just barely touching him at all. While his left hand was squeezing his side and wiggling his fingers on the skin between his ribs. It was a war of sensations, and it took John by surprise. He didn’t even have time to bury his face in the pillow again as he started laughing. He could practically feel Des’s smile widen behind him as he laughed harder and harder. Which only spurred Des on to increase his attack until he got what he wanted. 

He was going to break John, and they both knew it. Tears were starting to fall from John’s eyes as a single thought ran through his hard to focus brain. He had read a particular quote from some random book he’d found lying around. Or maybe it was from a magazine? It didn’t matter. One single quote stuck in his head and was playing out in his thoughts. 

Sometimes it’s better to surrender than fight.

He couldn’t take it. He had to surrender to Des before his mind broke in half from the sensations. 

“Alright! -- bloody hell! Stop! Stop!” John cried. It was hard to talk while laughing so hard, but the message had gone through as Des stopped. 

“Yes?” Des innocently asked. 

“I - I admit it.” John panted as he tried catching his breath. 

“Admit what?” Des asked. 

“I admit.. I deserve your... attention” John said, hoping that would be enough. He knew he was feigning around the word, but he hoped Des would just file attention under admiration. He didn’t.

“And?” Des drawled, softly pinching John’s side. 

“And your affection!” John yelped. “Just. Please… Bloody hell, I can’t breath.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Des murmured into John’s ear. He slid his hands out of John’s shirt and pulled the comforter up to cover them. 

“I am.. Going to get you back for this.” John said as he felt his eyelids start to droop. After all that he was exhausted. Plus it was about 2 in the morning, a time he had gotten used to sleeping rather than staying up. 

“In the morning,” Des assured as if he could sense John’s energy draining fast. “For now, sleep. I’ll be here.” 

Des began carding his fingers through John’s hair as he again pressed soft kisses to the back of John’s neck and ear. John was out like a light. His breathing slow and his face calm and relaxed. 

Des watched him for about half an hour, making sure, no more nightmares would come. At around 2:15, he fell asleep as well. Both their legs tangled together and their hands entwined with each other. 

They couldn’t ask for anything more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Heeeeyyy, it's the first fanfic of this series! LET ME JUST NOTE! I have only seen John Constantine in his 13 episode show, Dc Legends of Tomorrow, Arrow, City of Demons, Justice League Dark and Justice League Action. I have NOT read any of the comics and don't know whether he's different in them than in the shows/movies or not. I'm just going off of what I've seen. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I've also never written dialogue with characters that have accents. Oh jeez, I'm sorry if I butchered this so much...
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for getting this far and I hope you've enjoyed reading this!


End file.
